Placebo
by Ambivalencia
Summary: Satsuki was sick. And Aomine decided to ditch school and came over to her house instead. - Fluffy!Aomomo


**Placebo  
**by: ambivalencia

* * *

_His kiss was a placebo for her sick body as well as her lips was a bliss for his bored entity. _  
_They were the salves for the wounds that each other bore. _  
_After all, wasn't it better to endure the pain together than being in it alone?  
_

* * *

**Featuring: **Aomine x Momoi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything beside the words and ideas.

**Rating:** Heavy T+ 'coz there are some mild and suggestive scenes. You know Aomine and his perverted mind.

**Notes: **WHAT IS THIS CRAPPY PLOT—Oh well, just—I'm sorry if there are overlapping OOC from Aomine and Momoi! ;A; I'm still a bit noob at this fandom, but I hope you enjoyed it like I did.

* * *

.

.

.

Satsuki Momoi would have gladly died several times if that meant to gain a chance to pace back her time to the past, which was pretty much impossible to begin with since it couldn't have been happening. She wished she would ditch her practice and took her medication properly—but no, that didn't really matter at the time.

Her head was pounding like a hammer made an impact toward a nearly-broken shield; as the rushing bloodstream from her veins was running over to her already pinkish cheek. Her heavy breathing which had had a certain rhythmical pace had made her pink eyes gone teary. The butterfly kisses that came from her stomach had tied the knot in her throat; she could only groan in desperation since she knew that those were merely the scientific products of her _fear _mixed with unconfined panic.

The last time her brain made her remember, she was staying in her house that day because she was sick. Locking her door, had her medication, and eventually confined herself inside of her room because her parents were outside of the town, she realized how life was miserable when she was alone. Her throat was sore, and she had a severe headache, and she felt like she was burning.

The previous day, she sneezed several times and she thought she had only gotten a plain, old cold and thought that a little more staying on Tetsu's place wouldn't hurt. At the time she left, it started to rain. She had forgotten to bring her peach umbrella that time, and there was no one to ask for an accompany. The day before the previous day, she was searching out for Aomine since he was slacking his practice again, but after she found him, lying on the rooftoop, she fell down because she carelessly didn't tie her shoelace and tripped over it. She also cursed Aomine for the dreadful mockeries she got from him.

She thought it would be fine. At least her influenza had gotten better while she was searching for him yesterday.

But the reality was; _it did _hurt and the worst thing after she: it was getting _worse__._

The day she realized that she needed to stay inside of her house, it was also the day where she couldn't imagine how sore her throat was, how painful her back and chest were—and how she preferred to be mocked _several times _by _Dai-chan _more than going through this horrid hell.

_She wanted her health back._

She scanned through the room she was in mess, the very room where she sleeps and does her basketball analyses every day while still laying down on her comfortable bed, covered with warm peach blanket. And there she realized how much of a fool she was to _have just _actually realized that there was a tan, tall and muscular man beside of her bed.

She tilted her head to the left. She glanced, eyes wide opened.

One. Two. Three. And she gasped.

The pink haired woman with her cheek getting redder and redder had just released a sound that could trigger his awakening. Though, now that she thought about it, this man wouldn't wake up by mere 'gasp'. As she was thinking up reason on why this man would be here in her room, there she also reminisced about her apparent mistakes and how foolish her foolish blunders would have been for the _same _Dai-chan that had made her world reversed 180 degree that day to end up in her room and had made her body so shocked that she may not move an inch.

Moreover, the man covered his glued head with his left hand in front of it, making her made an assumption that he was soundly asleep with his _deathly _grip on Momoi's hand.

She groaned.

He going to her house and staying overnight were very mundane—_heck_ it was something similar like a weekly activity which was very _normal _for the both of them. No, rather, the both of them were actually accustomed to this informal tradition. This might be sound inane, but they had a lot of stay overs to each other's places without their parents's permissions and the both of them were okay with it. But why the sudden change of heart when she saw the sullen and sincere expression he produced while he was lying his head down on the side of her bed and seemingly sleeping?

She knew that she had moved on from Tetsu, but falling for Dai-chan? Really?

She had sworn that going through this horrid cold was worse than meeting Aomine and did their usual verbal fights and so on—but in reality; _it didn't. _Well, perhaps, she was mistaken. After all, her hormones and brain wouldn't work cooperatively and do a good job while her brain and the living colonies of cells inside of her body were struggling to get the cold out from her system.

_She hated influenza, it made her mind full of thick mist._

Apparently she hated all of the world that time. She couldn't think straight for now. _At least with Daiki Aomine on her side right now, she practically couldn't._

She struggled, trying to break her left hand free from his strong grip. Trying hard to make that man with blue hair who seemed to be sleeping with his head was lying down on her comfy bed, to release his deathly grip from her pale-looking arm. But her effort remained fruitless; as she glared up to find his defiant eyes—only to be reminded that his eyes were closed. She found her struggle to result only more fruitless deed few minutes after. If her glare could kill a man, then it would probably be Aomine Daiki.

All of these thinking made her _thirsty _right now. Her chest was burning, and she could hardly move a lot. And all of her back was sore from all of those resting.

"Dai-chan," whispered she with slight stutter, as her glare was still plummeting the atmosphere. She sighed.

How could this childhood friend of hers be in her room while it was still school time already? Did he ditch his school and practice?

She shrugged the thought off, and starting to shake his rigid body. Soft, harder, harder and harder, and she eventually heard a groan.

_About time._

"Dai-chan! Wake up!" she shook him again with her left hand, didn't even try to make a larger effort. She constantly nagged and the man finally responded, and it couldn't make Momoi be more awestrucked than _ever, "_Stop shaking me, Satsuki," he groaned gruffly.

"Well _Dai-chan … _That's because you didn't seem to be waking up when I was calling you," she puffed her cheek for her reply, pouting more just to add annoyance on Aomine's account.

"That's because I don't have any reason to," he shot back rather blatantly while he maintained his side of face onto the comfortable bed, "And besides, it's not like I will wake up just because you wanted me to," he rolled his eyes.

Momoi sighed again—and the sigh eventually became some sort of a habitual activity where she would do while she was with Aomine. _What a pleasant surprise._

"Dai-chan is a dummy," she pouted.

"Be quiet already, Satsuki. I am sleepy."

The tan man slowly slumped his back toward the chair he took liberty of sitting and he groaned again, letting his eyes closed and eventually made a clue that he was ready to go _again _into the previous slumber that had been disturbed by the girl. As for the pink haired girl, she whined softly and pulled his arm slowly while she was still lying down on her bed, though she knew that _he _wouldn't probably budge a bit, but why not trying again?

"Mou … Dai-chan! I don't have energy to fight you okay?" she nagged, "If you don't wake up now—"

She attempted to pinch his arm with her weakened left arm. At least she was trying, but instead—the man groaned and eventually let a part of his attention focused on the little figure of the beauty that was in front of him. He rolled his eyes and huffed. She whined again, not satisfied with his reaction.

"Do you want to tell me why _you are here?_" asked she weakly while trying to relax her stiffened body on the comfortable bed, slumping down her head on the pillow while her strands of her pink outrageous hair were scattered beautifully around the bed. She didn't realize that there were a pair of dark obsidian orbs which lingered on her beautiful figure.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, _Dai-chan, _it's still school time now. Aren't you supposed to be—"

"Shut up Satsuki, I will ditch school when I want to ditch it," he stood up from his seat and murmured while he groaned, "And I heard you _are _sick."

"So you came to see me, hmm?" Satsuki teased while giggling, ignoring the pain coming from her sore throat. Aomine instead, snickered deviously while he put his hands inside of his pockets. He smirked rather darkly, and that left Momoi in questions.

"Who the hell said that?" He sat on the edge of her bed, and again—giving a rather dark remark that Momoi had used to see, "Today's class is so boring it didn't worth any of my time, and I am not interested with today's practice either."

The girl sighed and puffed her cheek again. She remarked a less rhetorical question, "But here? Why not going home?"

Few minutes during the question appeared on the surface, Aomine slowly looked away from her and walked away from the bed with eyes locked to the ground, as if there was something more _interesting _on the ground to look more than _her_. But he knew that he was just running away from the questioning glance from her to him, since he simply couldn't answer the question with her being abundantly curious and all.

Once she got herself a hole for her curiosity to sneak gleefully inside of his mind, that was where his control to keep his cool would be falling down like shattered shards from the broken window. Momoi wasn't an _idiot, _and once she knew what was keeping him from spoiling in the truth for her, he would be ashamed.

"_Dai-chan?~_" she kept saying his name before he realized that he had stopped from his way toward the door for few seconds of being in a blank. He groaned before he opened the door toward the exit of her room, and he was gone.

Momoi realized that her heart was fluttering like a hummingbird that flutters its wing faster than the usual beating of the heart. She didn't know the reason for all of those reaction she got, but surely she knew that she was happy to have a company to spend her time being weak than being alone in remorse. She realized that it was a bliss that her childhood friend was here. She knew that somehow with him being with her here to accompany her was relieving, and she was thankful for that.

_Finally, her Dai-chan **is** here._

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki was viewed as the embodiment of ego and gratification in the public, and everyone feared him for that. However how_ bad_ this would effect the affection that he would inevitably get from the people around him, he, for all of the sake of his dignity, did not care any less or more.

This all being egocentric bastard thing was started from when he was _getting bored. _The very essence of the feeling he had unconsciously grown time by time made him realized something very wonderful while it was at the same time, unfortunate. Getting bored was what he was best in, and the start of good things even to bad things; all had started from when he was getting bored. He didn't know how that work, though.

_Bored. Bored. Bored. _

From when he found that there was no one to be equally comparable to his basketball play, he found this lethal mindset that he had used even when he was still playing with Touo Team_. _That was when he realized that he was contented enough, merely by himself, which such ego that could might have hurt one and the others's pride. He didn't mind being called as arrogant bastard and so the list went on—

But he was glad that there was someone who was there when he needed something to lean on, something to remind him that his back was safely covered by something more or _equally the same _back that would take care of him the very time he would flinch, very counts that would make him shook in anger. The very existence that would remind him that he was a human too, and he wasn't perfect.

The very existence that fate had given to him from the very start their childhood relationship started—it was the pink-haired beauty who _just _loved to pout at him and tease him, but at the same time, she had been the one who attended the old wound of being feared and had watched over him for _god-knows-how-long_.

He knew for one fact, that he would need no more people to be involved with his heart, but he knew that his heart would not possibly say the very same.

"Shit, what am I thinking about?" he murmured, while he scratched the scalps on his head. He was walking toward the kitchenette to take two glasses of water for him and _her _to drink, and he didn't forget to pick up some pills and snacks from the refrigerator. He knew that _Satsuki _had been staying on the bed all day, and he knew for one fact that she might not stomach enough carbohydrates and nutrition. He knew that she couldn't cook—rather, most of her cooking would end up being repugnant and of course, it's an absolute no to be stuffed by sick person.

It was after all, a wonder for why some beauty like Momoi Satsuki couldn't possibly do _cooking_. Even he could do better than her! Momoi was reliable, and smart, and had a sexy body and so what other people had remarked, but he knew that she sometime could be as clumsy and klutzy as he was too, that _includes _cooking. But of course, he and either her would _never _acknowledge it in the public since it would scratch their image. However disdainful the fact may be, it was a thing that the both shared with each other inevitably.

Sighing, the dark skinned man closed the refrigerator, and then he walked away to the stairs as he cursed in murmurs that no one could have possibly heard. He arrived in front of Momoi's door shortly after, and he barged in without permission since it was normal for him.

"Oi, Satsuki—" the tan man with two glasses of drinkable water that he gripped tightly opened the door with a slight kick. The scenery inside had made no coherent connection to his brain, but he somehow left an obvious expression marked on his face for his response. He swore, if the pink-haired girl saw how inane his face that he was making, he would be deaf from her habitual pouting.

But _oddly, _he didn't hear her pout.

He instead, saw the girl with dead drop gorgeous body was lying down weakly with her eyes closed and the strands of her pink hair scattered like beautiful strings of glowing light, hugging her pillow tightly and let loose her white blanket she used previously to sleep below of her body. He had to admit it; Satsuki wearing her nightgown was a lot sexier than when she was using her usual sweatshirt.

And damn that red, pinkish lips she had. Even though it wasn't as pinkish as the usual, but he was _turned on_. He cursed his hormone for craving something that Momoi could _possibly _kill him. As much as a pervert he may be, he wouldn't dare to touch his childhood friend without her permission—unless he was in rage, or he was _mad—_but most conditions, he didn't dare to.

Observing her beautiful figure once again, he touched the right side of his chest, and there he realized that his heart had skipped a beat. Could the great Aomine Daiki skipped a beat for his childhood friend who he _thought _he harbored a certain platonic love? _Possible_. Even though it was usual for him to stay over her house and see her in her routine attire most days in a week, but somehow _this sensation _was different.

He braved himself to walk toward the bed, "Satsuki, what are you doing?" he murmured again with more hesitancy on the tip of his tongue.

The pink haired girl did not say a thing, much to Aomine's dismay. Or rather, she was being oddly inaudible, for Aomine knew what she usually did to him. But after few seconds of spending time processing astute observation of her behavior, he knew that she was sleeping.

The man exhaled, putting the glasses on the sidetable and sat beside of her. He muttered, "You dumbass," he moved his hand, making the distance between the both of them dangerously near, "Your flu could get _worse._"

_Dangerous distance. His heart had given him a warning siren. _

The relationship between the both of them was by far questionable and ambiguous. It was not seldom to hear a lot of people said that the both of them were going out, or the both of them were somehow a very compatible partners. With only naked eyes, the public knew that they were 'acceptable' as a couple.

Even though every single people that they had met seen them together and asking about them being together or whatever, the both of them were still rather oblivious to the fact that the feeling that they had harbored all them time were _no platonic love_. Even though they actually realized that something _else _beside friendship had grown inside of them, they were too scared to act further than they were now.

He didn't know what to do, instead he just shut up and did nothing.

The girl murmured some words that jerked the man from his current seat, and there she clutched on his leg, making him unable to move. She accidentally touched him on his thigh and he felt that her hand was burning. He panicked.

"O-oi, Satsuki. You need to drink your medicine before you sleep," he stuttered. He hardly see his childhood friend was lying down weakly and _sick, _he had by far thinking that she was a tank whose vibrant and cheery attitude wouldn't possibly be reduced as a sick and lumpy damsel in distress.

_Wait, scratch the damsel in distress part._

He stared at her for quite some time, thinking about what to do next before he groaned and eventually gave up on moving. Instead, he shook her shoulder with his right hand, and he somehow managed to wake her up.

She moaned as she brushed her eyes, slowly shifting her body to a more comfortable position. Apparently, the better place was Aomine's lap. Another groan escaped Aomine's mouth.

"... Dai-chan, what is it? I'm tired, you know."

Aomine caught a glimpse on the seemingly-endless tint of red that resided on her cheek. She was flustered, and he knew she was having a hard time enduring her fever. His heart seemed to be forlorn and arid while he felt her hot hand was touching his outer layer of pants.

"Shut up and eat the medicine first, you silly head."

She glanced at some pills that Aomine had put on the desk, but she shook her head and there Aomine knew that she would pout again, "But the medicine is so bitter! I can't stand it!"

"Oh come on Satsuki, quit it with your annoying nag. Do you _actually _want to get better or not?!" he gritted his teeth in annoyance as he took the medicine roughly unto his large palm.

"But Dai-chan! Like I said, the medicine is so—"

Before the girl started to complain more about how bitter the medicine was, the man shoved the medicine to his mouth and drink his share of water. His annoyance had reached its limit and he couldn't possibly contain it anymore. The girl's expression resembled confusion and she murmured, "What are you doing, Dai-chan—"

She could hear him saying, '_shut up' _before his lips were forced to met with hers. His tongue was softly pushing the outer wall of her lips, as if it was one way of asking a permission for him to get inside of her mouth. Slowly, his tongue managed to get inside of her mouth, and she could feel her tongue touching with his.

Aomine could feel the hotness of her tongue, and how teary her pink eyes were. He bit her bottom part of lips, and she shrieked. The both of them didn't disconnect their lips from each other, and Momoi was pulling his large figure to be on top of her. Her porcelain fingers entangled on his uniform's buttons, trying to unbutton it as he pulled her closer.

The medicine that was on his tongue was slipping slowly to her side as the water that was stored inside of his mouth were inside of hers, while the kiss was getting rougher and rougher, and his arm enveloped her waist as she circled her arms around his neck. The bed was shaking due to their rough struggle, and the both of them hadn't stopped.

She finally pulled away first, catching her need of oxygen. The both of them could feel the tension increased on the atmosphere as the temperature was seemingly increasing as they were panting together and he could hear that she was panting more heavily than him as her flushed face showed him that she _liked it._

His arms were still glued on her waist, and so were her arms to his neck. She tried to speak, but she found no words traveled to the tip of her tongue. But she could see a forlorn spark inside of Aomine's eyes.

"What ... " she heard him stuttering, before he broke the connection between the both of them and faintly cursed. She gripped his wrist before he could stand up, and her pink eyes were looking straight to him. He translated the spark that had glimmered inside of her eyes as _'don't let me go'._

"Friends don't kiss, Satsuki,"he looked pissed off, "But I don't know why I did that to you."

She blinked several times, looking at him, disbelieving what he just had said, "You ... acted instantaneously?"

"Well yeah," he said, "And now it kinda pissed me off."

She tried to hold off the chuckles because that would make him mad, but she _chuckled _anyway. Aomine raised an eyebrow, and eventually it made him annoyed, "What the hell are you laughing about now? Does this look funny to you?!"

"Oh come on Dai-chan, don't tell me that .."

"Tell you what? That I have this ... I don't know, this odd feeling about you every time you touch me?" he shot back, "Damn it, to hell with this all," then he pushed his body and moved to her side, hugging her tightly as if she was something very important that no one could snatch _her _from him. His hands moved on her hair, as for the other it touched her waist.

She closed her eyes, and she murmured, "You know ... I might probably mistaken about Tetsu-kun and all. I admitted that I'm interested with his skill that I am unable to detect but somehow these days ..." she stopped, and he held his breath.

"I feel different toward you. I feel like I like you more than just a friend," she softly whispered inside of his embrace. He shivered from the hot breath that made the butterflies inside of his stomach made a knot inside of his throat, she continued, "I didn't know that you too—"

"Satsuki, just shut up," he shot back without any intention to make her feel bad. She knew what he was trying to imply, so instead she just nodded it off and she said after she put a chaste kiss on his neck, "Dai-chan, you idiot."

She could feel that the muscle on his jaw formed a smile while he still glued his chin on her head.

"Just go to sleep and be better, okay?" she heard him groaned.

"Yeah right, Dai-chan," she murmured with a wide grin, "Thank you for being here."

.

.

.

* * *

**Footnote: **I guess that is it? ;A; Well, I don't how I managed to make this longer than I expected (since I expected it like, only about 2k+ words). In any case!

There are some people asked what **Placebo **means, well, what I know from my dictionary is, Placebo: "A substance having no pharmacological effect but given merely to satisfy a patient who supposes it to be a medicine." So I portrayed Aomine's arrival to Momoi's house and _stay _with her was somehow a _Placebo _for her. Since she thought his existence could make her better, but biologically, it didn't. Well, that's what I thought though!


End file.
